User blog:Cutecoolgirl2000/Car
Carrocks123 SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME YOU STUPID PEOPLE!! 2:36 Paperunicorn I love it! 2:36 Dil33 I Saw 2:36 BatRadeTandré ^ 2:36 Paperunicorn we're not stupid 2:36 Carrocks123 JUST STOP AND ANSWER ME 2:36 BatRadeTandré What's the question? 2:36 Carrocks123 AND STOP IGNORING ME 2:36 BatRadeTandré I didn't SEE the question 2:36 Dil33 Thanks Car,So much. 2:36 BatRadeTandré Repeat it and calm down 2:36 Carrocks123 SERIOUSLY I HATE YOU ALL 2:36 BatRadeTandré ..... 2:37 Paperunicorn its a wikia i had to make 2:37 BatRadeTandré Oh lord 2:37 Carrocks123 (ANGRY) 2:37 BatRadeTandré CAR 2:37 Dil33 ...... 2:37 Carrocks123 (angry) 2:37 Paperunicorn -_- 2:37 BatRadeTandré CALM DOWN Repeat the question already! 2:37 Paperunicorn because if not i wouldve been blocked 2:37 Dil33 WHAT DID WE DO? 2:37 Baconlover06 LMFAO IM LAUGHING SO HARD............I FOUND A HALIROUS PIC OF MY COUSIN CHOKING ME IN THE WATER 2:37 Paperunicorn so i had to make it 2:37 Carrocks123 WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO MAKE A WIKI ABOUT SPAGHETTI THAT ISN'T EVEN ABOUT SPAGHETTI! 2:37 Jamcakes123 For a joke XD 2:37 BatRadeTandré Oh, IDK 2:37 Carrocks123 IT'S SPAMMING IT MAKES NO SENSE 2:37 BatRadeTandré Car, easy 2:37 Jamcakes123 @Car Calm down! 2:37 Dil33 Made In Japan 2:37 Jamcakes123 It's a joke! 2:37 BatRadeTandré Please calm down, it's not that serious 2:37 Carrocks123 BUT IT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT SO EVER 2:37 BatRadeTandré It's a joke they made IDEK about it 2:38 Carrocks123 SERIOUSLY LIKE IT HAS NO PURPOSE 2:38 BatRadeTandré Turn off your caps lock 2:38 Dil33 Ok,calm down 2:38 BatRadeTandré Or stop pressing shift 2:38 Baconlover06 OH GOD. I FOUND A PIC OF MY COUSIN AND HE LOOKS LIKE DIL XD 2:38 BatRadeTandré xD 2:38 Jamcakes123 Car,its a bit of fun, why are you so upset about it? 2:38 Dil33 XD 2:38 Carrocks123 YOU SHOULD'NT BE CREATING MEANLINGLIESS WIKIS AND NEVER USING THEM AGAIN BatRadeTandré has eaten lasagna and died. 2:38 Carrocks123 BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING EVEN ON IT, IT'S USELESS 2:38 Jamcakes123 @Car What is the problem with it? It's a joke XD 2:39 Dil33 ok! Maybe they will use it!,Calm down,Its A Joke,Turn off caps or shift 2:39 Carrocks123 BUT WHAT WOULD THEY USE IT FOR 2:39 Paperunicorn STOP 2:39 Baconlover06 WAIT WAIT IM LAUGHING REALLY HARD, MY COUSINS TEACHER HAS A PEDO LOOK IN A PIC 2:39 Dil33 Spahgetti 2:39 ImmaFatCake ... Spaghetti? XD 2:39 Paperunicorn What is your problem 2:39 Carrocks123 I AM JUST FED UP WITH ALL THE PEOPLE HERE RIGHT NOW 2:39 Paperunicorn *weegee voice* SPAGHETTI 2:39 Jamcakes123 A lot of things we do here are useless, the blog I made about Colin was also a waste of time but you found that funny XD 2:39 ImmaFatCake I can make a wiki about Spaghetti if i wud make u feel better XD 2:39 Jamcakes123 LOL 2:39 Carrocks123 THERE ARE CERTAIN PEOPLE WHO I JUST WANT TO LIKE DROWN UNDERWATER RIGHT NOW -_- 2:40 Dil33 What.did.i.do 2:40 Paperunicorn Oh my 2:40 Jamcakes123 Ok,Car, I think you need to take a break 2:40 Baconlover06 ...Sorry im lost. whatties happening? 2:40 Carrocks123 >:O I AM JUST REALLY MAD DANG IT 2:40 Dil33 if i drown.i will plug my nose 2:40 Carrocks123 2:40 Paperunicorn if i drown i'll reincarnate into a wizard 2:40 Dil33 What? 2:40 Carrocks123 >:-O JUST STOP UGH I HATE THIS WIKI NOW 2:41 Jamcakes123 Car I am banning for for two hours, use the time to take a break 2:41 Paperunicorn wizards are cool 2:41 Dil33 What did i do? Just answer that 2:41 Carrocks123 POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP DJDDJFDFLKJDG' POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPP 2:41 Dil33 Kate let her Answer my question 2:41 Carrocks123 POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP 2:41 ImmaFatCake @Katie 2:41 Dil33 STOP 2:41 Paperunicorn Stop. Please. 2:41 Carrocks123 YUM LICKING POOP OUT OF ANUSES 2:41 ImmaFatCake XD 2:42 Dil33 CAR STOP 2:42 Paperunicorn What the fajingles 2:42 Carrocks123 MMM MMM I WANT YOU TO FUCK MEH 2:42 Jamcakes123 CAR! 2:42 Paperunicorn If this is your way of getting attention than gtfo 2:42 Dil33 Im scared 2:42 Jamcakes123 THAT'S IT I AM BANNING YOU 2:42 Carrocks123 COME ON.. SOMEONE STEP UP TO THE CHALLENGE FLKDFLD;GFKFD;LGFKGF;LGKFG GFLGKF GFGKLFG;FLGKFG 2:42 Jamcakes123 I AM FED UP OF YOUR BEHAVIOUR 2:42 Carrocks123 FGFLGFKGFGL;F GGKFGLFGKFG 2:42 Paperunicorn gtfo 2:42 Carrocks123 GKFGFLGKFL;GKFLVF KGFLGKFLGKROTKFLGKMV FVLFKGLFGKF GKFGFLFJMDFD 2:42 Baconlover06 hii 2:42 Carrocks123 FDLFMLFDLKWJER RJTJGFDJK3WQNE RME;R ERER 2:42 Dil33 *Hides Behind Issette* 2:42 Carrocks123 REREREJE FJE JE;RJ4 RJNRM EJNF 2:42 ImmaFatCake @CCG can u like ban her now? 2:42 Carrocks123 E;RJE;JR4;LJ JFF 2:42 Dil33 *Lissette* 2:42 Jamcakes123 YOUR ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE MORON, NOW F OFF 2:42 Carrocks123 RJRLJTLTJRTL; 2:42 Baconlover06 NO DIL YOUR THE GUY 2:42 Carrocks123 JRTTJTR FKM C;GKF KGKGFLGKFK 2:42 Paperunicorn Uni's gettin MAAAADDDD 2:42 Carrocks123 K32K323L2 K 2:43 Baconlover06 *Hides behind Dil* 2:43 Carrocks123 KLKGKKHGLGKGKFGK GGKFGFKFDKTR 2:43 Paperunicorn *le apologizes to colin* 2:43 Dil33 STOP CAR 2:43 Baconlover06 ...Carr whats wrong? 2:43 Paperunicorn YOU JUST WANT ATTENTION 2:43 Baconlover06 Im lost right now 2:43 ImmaFatCake *Dies behind meatloaf* XD HOLY CRAP 2:43 Paperunicorn @bacon she's mad about spaghetti 2:43 ImmaFatCake *Hides LOL 2:43 Dil33 She wants To have attenion 2:43 Paperunicorn ^ 2:43 Baconlover06 Spagetii Wiki?> 2:43 Carrocks123 HEHEHEHE HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW.... YOU DIDN'T LET ME BE IN YOUR WIKI CLUB AND NOW I'LL GET REVENGE BY TAKING OVER CAR 2:43 Paperunicorn I'm sick of this 2:43 Baconlover06 WTF? 2:43 ImmaFatCake um... 2:44 Jamcakes123 NICE TRY 2:44 Paperunicorn Car we know its you 2:44 ImmaFatCake i really hope she is joking xD 2:44 Baconlover06 *Hides behind Colin* 2:44 Dil33 *Stands Scared* 2:44 Paperunicorn This is pathetic 2:44 Carrocks123 WELL THAT IS SAD THAT YOU ARE ALL SO GULLIBLE.. YET I'M HAPPY BECAUSE THAT'S ALL THE MORE PEOPLE TO HACK 2:44 Jamcakes123 ^ ^ 2:44 Paperunicorn *rolls eyes so much they explode* 2:44 Baconlover06 Um..Im scared now 2:44 Carrocks123 YOU PEOPLE ARE PATHETIC AND IT'S TIME FOR MY REVENGE.. MWAHAHA 2:44 ImmaFatCake CCG PM 2:45 Paperunicorn GTFO OR STFU 2:45 Baconlover06 *Stands Behind Colin and Grabs Dil* 2:45 Dil33 SHUT UP CAR NOW 2:45 Jamcakes123 CAR,THIS IS ALL FAKE, NOW F OFF 2:45 Carrocks123 IF YOU HAD JUST LET ME IN AT THE RP CLUB... I WOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN OVER YOUR PRECIOUS CAR 2:45 Dil33 *Grabs Lissette* 2:45 Paperunicorn OH MY GOD CAR SHUT UP 2:45 Dil33 CAR STOP 2:46 Paperunicorn Lol look at the categories on Spaghetti wiki 2:46 Carrocks123 WOW YOU PEOPLE ARE REALLY PATHETIC IF YOUR THINKING THIS IS CAR.. 2:46 ImmaFatCake XD 2:46 Dil33 STOP.NOW OR BE BANNED 2:46 Jamcakes123 SHE IS BANNED 2:46 Paperunicorn Im sorry but this is really funny 2:46 Jamcakes123 BUT I CAN'T MAKE HER LEAVE CHAT SO IT WON'T WORK UNTILL SHE LEAVES ON HER OWN 2:46 Paperunicorn Okay 2:46 ImmaFatCake Ugh 2:47 Dil33 This is So funny Carrocks123 has eaten lasagna and died. 2:47 Dil33 Category:Blog posts